In a kind of fuel cell vehicle, a fuel cell including a fuel cell stack, which is formed by stacking a plurality of fuel-cell cells, is used as a drive energy source. In this fuel cell vehicle, air used as a reaction gas is supplied to the fuel cell which is housed in a fuel cell case, by use of an intake duct. After that, the air is made to react with hydrogen. Excess air and excess hydrogen gas are discharged from the fuel cell, are discharged to the exterior of the vehicle through an exhaust passage which includes an exhaust duct of an exhaust device.
Exhaust of an air-cooled fuel cell which is discharged by the exhaust device, includes excess hydrogen and air hotter than the outside. As a result, the exhaust is lighter than air at normal temperature. Accordingly, flow of exhaust is facilitated in a case in which an exhaust port of the exhaust duct is directed upward. Furthermore, in order to reduce the air-flow resistance, the exhaust device is preferably configured such that the exhaust passage of the exhaust duct has few curves and has short length. However, when the exhaust port opens upward, water is likely to intrude into the exhaust port.
Regarding the exhaust device of a fuel cell vehicle, the following techniques are disclosed.
PTL 1 discloses that a hydrogen ventilation duct is provided in a hood of a fuel cell vehicle. PTL 2 discloses that a plurality of intake and exhaust ducts are joined to a cooling duct of a fuel cell unit.